dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Colin687/Sandbox/Archive 3
Ravenclaw Re-made Ravenclaw House Founder - Rowena Ravenclaw House Ghost - The Grey Lady Common Room Location - Ravenclaw Tower Traits - Intelligence, Creativity, Resourcefulness, Cleverness, Knowledge, Wit History of Ravenclaw History: ' 'Professor Rowena Ravenclaw was a Scottish witch who lived in the early Middle Ages. Noted for her cleverness and creativity and regarded as one of the greatest witches of the age, Ravenclaw was one of the four Founders of Hogwarts along with Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin, and was the namesake of Ravenclaw House. She wished to make Hogwarts the very finest wizarding school in the world, and thus had a preference for students with great intellect. Ravenclaw was "beautiful yet slightly intimidating" and her motto was "Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure," something which she engraved on her famous diadem. It is a popular historical theory that the location and name of Hogwarts were both chosen by Ravenclaw, who dreamt that a warty hog was leading her to a cliff by the lake. It is also thought Ravenclaw came up with the ever-changing floor plan. Ravenclaw died sometime into the eleventh century, after she fell fatally ill. Legend had it that a broken heart —from the loss of her daughter, Helena — contributed to her early demise. Rowena is a Latinised form of an old Germanic name: "Fame" (cf. the Anglo-Saxon hrōd, or hrōð), and "Joy", (cf. the Anglo-Saxon wyn(n)), or "Friend", (cf. the Anglo-Saxon wine). Rowena, Queen of Britain, is a figure in Britain's traditional history; she was supposedly the daughter of Hengest and the wife of Vortigern. Ravenclaw is simply 'raven' + 'claw'. A raven is a large black bird that belongs to the crow family; however, Ravenclaw's symbol is an eagle. In legend, ravens are known to be smart birds; Ravenclaws are known to be wise and quick learners. What the Sorting Hat says about Ravenclaw: "Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind." Ravenclaw Navigation and Information *Ravenclaw Tower *Ravenclaw Dormitories *Head of Ravenclaw's Office *Prefects - Gwen Hensley and Maverick Woodville *Common Room Entry Questions *Ravenclaw Students and more Signature Tests * * Tabs Outline? Locations Ministry of Magic *Registration *Roster *Department Navigation *Employee's *Auror Office St. Mungo's *Reception and Artefact Injuries *Creature-Induced Injuries *Magical Bugs and Diseases *Potions and Plant Poisoning *Spell Damage *Visitor's Tearoom and Hospital Shop *Maternity Ward *Healers Hogsmeade Create the following categories: *Category:Hogsmeade Stores *Category:Hogsmeade Clothing *Category:Hogsmeade Pubs and Restaurants *Category:Hogsmeade Grounds *Category:Hogsmeade Houses Hogwarts * Ideas *'Potions Club' - basically a place where students can create, get help, and learn about potions with fellow peers and (possibly) Professor Ramsley (could be Forum pages or RP sections). *'Shop Categories' - New categories to further explain what each store is about and help with the tabs above the cite. * Daily Prophet Outline ARTICLE TITLE - Possible new formatting Welcome to the Daily Prophet Main Office. The office is a wonderful WIP Table Voldemort Award Voldemort Award The Voldemort Award is given to you by }, for having over 50,000 edits on ! Congratulations and Keep up The Good Work! -The Administration Team EasyBubbles align=center break=no prefix=Template: buttonlabel=Create Gryffindor preload=Template:EasyBubbles/Gryffindor1 align=center break=no prefix=Template: buttonlabel=Create Slytherin preload=Template:EasyBubbles/Slytherin1 align=center break=no prefix=Template: buttonlabel=Create Ravenclaw preload=Template:EasyBubbles/Ravenclaw1 align=center break=no prefix=Template: buttonlabel=Create Hufflepuff preload=Template:EasyBubbles/Hufflepuff1 align=center break=no prefix=Template: buttonlabel=Create Gryffindor preload=Template:EasyBubbles/Gryffindor2 align=center break=no prefix=Template: buttonlabel=Create Slytherin preload=Template:EasyBubbles/Slytherin2 align=center break=no prefix=Template: buttonlabel=Create Ravenclaw preload=Template:EasyBubbles/Ravenclaw2 align=center break=no prefix=Template: buttonlabel=Create Hufflepuff preload=Template:EasyBubbles/Hufflepuff2 New Character Page Christopher Owens Gryffindor 5th Year ~Colin687~ |- | Magical Characteristics |- | |} History Christopher Arnold Percy Owens has been moving from foster home to foster home all of his life. No one truly knows where his parents are. Some say they are dead, others say in hiding, but there is no real right or wrong answer. His parents dropped him off at the front of an old farmer's home. They were gone before the farmer could get a glance of them. The farmer was old, and took the child to child services. From there, Chris was bounced all around foster homes. Through Chris' life, he's lived in thirteen different foster care homes ranging from many different places over London, Spain, and France. 'When Chris had first developed in showing his magical abilities, he was adopted by a family in Spain. The family in Spain were appauld when 2 weeks after adoption, he'd somehow been able to light their home on fire. He hadn't tried to do it, but his magical abilities were being contained, making them go crazy. They took him back to Foster care when a representative from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic had taken him in. They'd said that 'he was a wizard, and explained the whole speil. After his third year of living with one of the faculty members of Beauxbatons, someone had discovered that Chris was being physically abused by them. Over summer, the teacher, Angie Barret, had not fed him for a week once, brutally hit him, and even cut off one of his toes. When Chris finally spoke up, he was removed from the home into another in England by Erick Harrison II. He understood his story very well, and decided to lend a hand. Erick and his wife April now take very good care of Chris, and love him very much. Chris now attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Personality Chris is a generally kind guy, however sometimes he can be rude, but he doesn't really try to. When someone makes him angry, he usually has some quick, smart, comeback to say in return. Chris is commonly honest, brave, caring, and adventurous. He likes to have fun, is quite funny, but often can not express this, because he's shy and quiet. Appearance Christopher isn't the best looker, but he has brown shaggy hair, very thin, and muscular. He's short for his age, and has a darker complexion. Trivia *Christopher is currently in a foster home, and absoloutely hates it at the home he is in. He plans on leaving soon. *Chris used to go to Beauxbatons before he attended Hogwarts, and was very skilled in Quidditch as a beater. *Chris wishes to know his parents and is always looking for them as best he can. *Chris was physically abused for three years from his first adoptive mother, Angie Barret. Gallery Chris2.jpg Chris3.jpg|Now Chris4.jpg|Young Chris5.jpg Chris7.jpg